This disclosure relates to composite airfoils. For example, the composite airfoil may be a fan blade for a turbine engine.
Airfoils, such as those used for fan blades in turbine engines, are typically formed from strong and durable metal alloys. The metal alloy provides a desired degree of strength and durability under the operating conditions of the engine and resists damage from ingested foreign objects. There are also composite blades made of reinforcement fibers in a polymeric matrix.